Horror Among Lovers
by sabriel083
Summary: Destiel fanfic. Weeks after locating Castiel in purgatory, Dean, Cas and Benny fight their way out of there, while Dean's relationship with the angel reaches the next level. Top!Cas.


The vampire came at full speed towards Dean, with his mouth open. His fangs were filthy, and Dean noticed in that split second that one of them was broken. This was easy prey. He took out his knife rapidly, and swung it with anger, beheading the monster. Anger, because he had been in Purgatory for 8 months now.

"Nice job" said Benny as he cleaned the blood out of his face with the back of his hand.

"We should move quickly, Dean" stated Castiel.

It had been a week since Dean and Benny found Castiel in that river. Dean still couldn't believe it. He was close to losing all hope, but he could never lose all hope when it came to Castiel. He could never let Dean down.

And of course, Castiel felt the same way. He had lived for millions of years, but what he had with that alcoholic hunter with daddy issues who didn't believe in himself, he'd never had it with anyone else in his long life. That unbreakable bond between two people that had nothing else but themselves to believe in. That was unique.

The angel and the hunter looked at each other. They had been fighting all sorts of monsters for hours, and they were exhausted. The three of them knew that Castiel was, in Benny's words, "a monster magnet". Apparently those things could smell angels, and they didn't like them. Of course, that wasn't going to stop Dean, who still took him along. He refused stubbornly to leave Castiel behind, even if he could have just gotten out of there a lot quicker and easier if it wasn't for him.

But of course, Cas wasn't a burden to him. He never was. Dean saw the angel as someone he could always trust, no matter what. And he didn't really have that with Sam. He loved his little brother, but he lost his trust completely after lying to him so many times. Cas wouldn't do that. There's almost no evil in him. Dean remembered Samandriel's words. "_Too much heart was always Castiel's problem."_

He never really thought about those words, but Castiel's brother was right about that. The man was all love. That's what Dean thought about when he saw the trench coated man. _Love. _He didn't just think about it. He felt it. It began as a friendship, it developed into trust, but now it was love. There was no other word for it.

"You okay, brother?" Benny said to him, after noticing Dean looked like he was thinking of something.

"Yeah, yeah" Dean went back to his serious expression that he'd been wearing for the past 8 months. "Let's go, we still have a long way to go"

The three men headed north, towards the woods. It was a dangerous place, since there were all sorts of things hiding in those long trees. Castiel walked in front of Dean and Benny to protect them, since he was the strongest of all. Benny walked facing the right side of the forest with his knife drawn. Dean was checking out the west side while holding his weapon.

They walked for a few minutes before a strange looking black thing fell hard and hit the ground. Castiel shielded himself with his left arm, since the blast threw him back a bit. Then there was another of those things. And another.

Out of the ground, 3 leviathans arose, one going to each of the team members.

The female leviathan, a tall blonde woman with long hair and a suit, like the other two, walked towards Benny and hit him in the face. The vampire stayed there for a few seconds before getting up and stabbing the woman in the stomach. The leviathan looked at Benny with a blank expression and raised her hand ready to strike Benny again, when Castiel walked from behind and stabbed her with the angel sword.

Castiel had already taken care of his leviathan and very easily, so he now went to help Dean, when he realized that Dean had already cut the monster's head off.

Without saying a word, they continued their journey.

They kept on walking for half an hour, with nothing more than 3 or 4 vamps attacking them, which was good news, because Benny and Dean were already exhausted. They found a place in the middle of the forest with two tents made out of wood and leaves.

They checked the place out thoroughly before deciding they were going to rest there for a few hours.

"Alright… I guess this is a good place to settle, at least for a bit" stated Dean.

"There are only two tents, so I guess I'll get that one and you guys can sleep on this one" said Benny to them.

Dean and Cas stared at each other.

"I wouldn't have a problem with that" said Dean. "Would you?"

"No, it's, uh…. Fine by me"

Cas and Dean headed to the tent on the right, which was bigger and two people could fit, although very closely.

They didn't have any idea of what time it was, but Dean felt tired. His legs and his head hurt, but he was feeling better now.

"Dean? Are you awake?" asked Castiel.

The hunter, who was heading the other way turned back quickly to face him.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I just wanted to say… Thank you. For rescuing me, and saving me after all I did" Castiel still hadn't told Dean that he intended to stay. He just couldn't find a right time.

Dean sat up, and Castiel imitated him.

"You don't have to thank me, man." He put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "After all you did for me, it was the least I could do. Besides, I couldn't get out of this crap hole without your angel mojo." Dean always had a custom of making jokes in these kind of moments.

Castiel gently put a hand on Dean's face.

"I mean it, Dean. Thank you."

Dean's eyes got a little watery and he swallowed, while looking down.

"You're welcome, Cas. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

He wasn't quite sure why, but he felt an impulse to hug the angel. And so he did. He sat on his knees and hugged Castiel, who returned the hug by putting a hand on the back of his neck and another in his back. Dean's face rested on his friend's back.

Dean was ready to break up the hug when Cas grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him closer. Dean looked at him in the eyes, scared of what was going to happen. Then without a word, Castiel kissed Dean.

It started as a soft kiss. Dean couldn't believe Castiel's reaction, but his mind was absolutely blank now. He continued to kiss him, grabbing the angel's waist. He pulled him even closer, to the point where they could feel each other's erect dicks through their pants. Castiel softly caressed Dean's hair with his right hand, something that Dean really liked. He broke up the kiss for a second.

"Take off your clothes" Dean said.

The angel obeyed, and he threw the dirty trench coat at his side. He then proceeded to take off his tie. He was taking too long, so Dean unbuttoned his shirt and threw it next to the trench coat. Then he put his fingers in the angel's chest and pushed him. Castiel laid down on the ground and Dean put himself in top of Cas. He took off his jacket and his shirt, and started playfully kissing Castiel's neck. Cas moaned as quietly as he could so Benny wouldn't hear him. Dean then started licking his neck and went down to his chest. He began to unbutton his pants. He took them off, along with his underwear. Dean was surprised at the size of Castiel's penis. He put his hand around it and started licking the tip. Then, he put the entire penis in his mouth, sucking it while Castiel ruffled his hair. Castiel had never felt this pleasure. He continued to suck Castiel's cock until he took it out of his mouth and began to jerk it off. Castiel then pushed Dean back.

"I believe I know how to do this" he said.

He took off Dean's pants and underwear, and started jerking him off. Castiel was incredibly skilled at this. His hand's motions were really fast and he had very strong hands. He continued to do this for some time while Dean was begging him not to stop. He stopped for a while to put Dean's legs wide open on top of his shoulders. He then slowly penetrated Dean with his enormous dick. Dean let out a really loud moan, but he couldn't stop to think about Benny right now. Castiel continued to penetrate Dean and went as far as he could, leaving just a few centimeters out. He continued to fuck him, even faster. Faster. Faster and harder, begged Dean. He couldn't get enough. He kept going, and still wouldn't go any slower, until he finally came inside Dean. Neither of them had ever felt such pleasure.

It was a bit cold, so they took the old dirty sheets and covered themselves with it. They were both naked protected under it, while spooning. Neither of them said a word, but it was a beautiful moment, so beautiful that it didn't require words. It was just two people in love cuddling after the best night of their lives.

Dean couldn't even think about anything right now. It was one of those moments when your mind is blank, and you don't care about what's going to happen, or what the consequences of what you just did are. For him, it was that moment when he finally discovered the love of his life. Who cared about Purgatory? Who cared about the monsters? What just happened in that tent was something magical.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem a bit troubled. You're not regretting this, are you?" Dean finally spoke.

Unfortunately, he was. Castiel couldn't stop thinking about how difficult it would be to leave Dean now. His mind was already settled, he was staying there. If he couldn't say it before, how could he say it now? But he had to do it. For Dean. He looked at him with a serious expression.

"Dean, there's something I have to-"

The sound of the tent opening interrupted Cas. They both pulled the sheet towards them to cover up their bodies up to the neck.

"Well, looks like someone had a bit too much fun last night" said Benny, cackling. "Now come on, lover boys, let's get going. You don't wanna get eaten by a leviathan, do you?"


End file.
